


I'd Rather Have You

by noumenon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noumenon/pseuds/noumenon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has the name of their soulmate tattooed on their body. Washington's is scarred over, that's his own doing. Tucker has given up on ever meeting the person on his wrist. Sometimes they have to wonder, what's the point of having a soulmate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather Have You

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this as a draft on my computer since soulmate au's became a fad. Which is not to say that I've been working on it all that time, it's just kinda been sitting there for that long. So! I finished it, and here it is.

The sun had gone down about an hour ago. Or rather, it had gone down near the horizon. It didn’t fully set here on Chorus, but it came close which was better than the way it had been in Blood Gulch. The sky was the color of rust and speckled with a few bright stars and the moon. It reminded Tucker of the color his bike turned when he was little and left it out in a storm. Brown-red like the color of blood with specks of silver. It sounds awful, but Tucker actually liked that color. The color itself was a memory of before everything went to hell, so what’s not to like?

None of the Feds or Rebels cared about the near-night sky. There were soldiers outside patrolling, but inside the makeshift bases the rest had taken off their suits for the night to relax away from the elements.

Even Washington was finally convinced to take off his armor and spend a night pretending to be normal every once in a while after Tucker found him sleeping when he was trying to help keep watch for the fourth night in a row. 

Now he was sitting on his bed reading a book Kimball gave him, something about dragons, while Tucker was sprawled across his lap and trying to get his attention. 

“Wash.” Tucker waved his hand in front of his boyfriend’s face. “You promised you would go to bed tonight.”

Washington pushed Tucker’s hand out of the way and turned the page, completely ignoring Tucker’s words. 

“Dude. Stop being an ass.” Tucker frowned and scooted just enough off of Wash’s lap that when he sat up he was in a prime position to wedge himself between the pages and those gorgeous blue eyes, giving the older man no choice but to turn his attention to the person in front of him.

“I like to read before I sleep.” Wash said as he closed the book and put it down next to him. “And I’m technically already in bed.” He added with a grin that Tucker would have loved in any other situation. 

“Oh my god now is not the time to have a sense of humor you piece of shit. You’re going to sleep.” Tucker pushed on Wash’s chest forcing him onto his back. Now he was the one grinning and Wash just looked very annoyed. He was happier after Tucker kissed him. It was sloppy. Tucker licked at Wash’s lips through the kiss as though he couldn’t decide how far he wanted to go with it. Washington pulled away just a bit before reclaiming Tucker’s soft lips and taking control of the kiss himself.

“You’re the worst.” Wash said playfully after the two pulled apart again.

“Mhmm.” Tucker hummed in agreement. “The asshole on my arm dodged a bullet.” He motioned to the name of his soulmate engraved in his arm, the name of someone he had long since given hope of ever meeting. He’d like to say that most days he forgets that Wash isn’t his soulmate, but the thought is always there at the back of his mind, waiting, like a Girl Scout who comes by just when you start your diet to fuck up everything. “Which is a win-win, because you’re hot and I make sure you don’t get yourself killed. Everyone wins.”

Wash didn’t say anything to that and his eyes gave no indication that he felt anything significant about the topic of soulmates. He stroked Tucker’s cheek and pulled him in for a chaste kiss. The two shifted their positions so that Tucker wasn’t awkwardly laying across Wash and they could instead be next to each other on their sides, fingers intertwined and faces just a few inches apart. 

After a few moments of simply enjoying each other’s company, Wash spoke up. “What would you do?”

“Hm?” Tucker blinked and shot Wash a confused look. “What do you mean?”

“If someone came to you and said they had your name on their wrist. What would you do?” Wash explained. He reached over with his other arm to cover the text with his fingers.

Tucker took in a deep breath to think about the possibility. 

“I’d tell him to fuck off.” 

“Why? If the person is your soulmate, wouldn’t you rather-” Wash tried to argue logically until Tucker put his hand over his mouth. Tucker meant it to be more playful and cute, but he just shoved his palm against his boyfriend’s lips with a little too much pressure. 

“I’d rather have you. Come on Wash, I thought you didn’t even believe in soulmates.” Tucker took his hand off of Wash’s mouth and moved it down to grip Wash’s forearm that had at one point said someone’s name but was now just an illegible smear of scar tissue. The touch made Wash flinch and he immediately retracted his hand. “Sorry.”

“No it’s fine, it’s just,” Wash sighed. “It’s not so much that I don’t believe in soulmates as I didn’t believe there’s one for me.” His voice nearly trailed off near the end and if they hadn’t been so close Tucker may not even been able to hear it all.

“Don’t say that.” Tucker told him. “I mean, I think soulmates are kinda bull. They’re fucking self-fulfilling prophecies and they devalue love. Anyone can fall in love,” He pressed a kiss against Wash’s lips as he said that before continuing, “and if you’re being told you’re meant to fall in love with someone specific you’re going end up trying to fall in love with that person. And you, you deserve whoever you had written. But also deserve anyone else you may want. Fuck the name, just enjoy love.”

“Then what’s the point of the names, Tucker?”

Tucker shrugged. “Who the fuck knows. Maybe they’re just someone important. Maybe they’re the most compatible person. The point is, they sure as fuck aren’t the only person I can love. And quite frankly, I’d rather fall in love on my own rather than have some stupid tattoo tell me to.” He curled up against Wash’s chest as he said this, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his freckled neck. “I love you, dude. I could never love anyone like I love you.”

“I know.” Wash smiled. 

“Aren’t you going to say it back, asshole?” Tucker asked, blinking the sleep from his eyes and looking up at Wash’s face. 

The man chuckled and rubbed small circles against Tucker’s back. “I love you.” He said softly.

“Mm. Good.” Tucker hummed. “That’s all I need. Fuck my soulmate who never showed up. He’s missing out.”

“I like to think,” Wash started talking then bit his lip, unsure of himself. “I think, no, I’m sure David found someone, soulmates be damned.”

“You really think so?”

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put my feelings on soulmates into a story so I did. Whether or not my story proves my point of view right or wrong is up to you. It's supposed to be a bit contradictory.
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please tell me! <3
> 
> (I also enjoy constructive criticism)


End file.
